


Undesirable

by Maedelmae



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Rin doesn't know what to think, Rin is sad, Some people are relieved he's dead, Suicide, Takes place in episode 18, Why Did I Write This?, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maedelmae/pseuds/Maedelmae
Summary: Everyone hated rin. He was well aware of that. Hell, he hated himself. How could people not hate him, he was satans son for god sake!  OrWhen rin feels hated and unwanted and does something regrettable. TRIGGER WARNING-SUICIDE





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been awhile since I have posted anything, I have lots of great ideas but school just started again and it's ruining everything. Thanks for sticking with me, you guys are real pals. ヽ(´▽｀)/

Everyone hated Rin. 

He was well aware of that. 

Hell, he hated himself. 

How could people not hate him, he was Satan's son for gods sake!

Rin didn't know what he was doing wrong. He got in trouble for everything. This time he was trying to kill a demon on Konekameru's shoulder and then everyone tried stopping him. They clearly didn't see the demon. They just saw a hazard trying to injure their friend for no reason. 

He was standing in the middle of the hallway, bon holding shima's krik and yukio aiming at him with his gun, like he was some sort of beast. A threat. His emotions were starting to get out of hand. He was confused as to why they couldn't see the demon clearly snickering at him. He was upset that the only person that seemed to hold the least bit of affection was holding a gun to him. He was mad at himself because maybe he really should just die because he is a demon. A monster. 

Rin saw the demon again and shot his flames at it. The others still couldn't see it and bon pushed koneko to the ground, the fabric of his shirt getting singed by the blue heat. Rin didn't mean to hurt anybody. He sheathed his sword and rushed over, tail trailing behind him. He didn't even know what he was doing at this point; it all kinda blew past him. He was halfway there before he was shoved against a wall by none other than yukio. 

"What do you think you're doing Rin?  Did you forget? Next time you go on a rampage, they're gonna-" Yukio was abruptly shoved to the side as an angry bon's fist made contact with Rin's face. He fell to the ground, baffled. 

"I already told you once, Okumura. If you ever hurt one of my friends, I'll kill you with no mercy."  
"Damn it all!  Can't you see it with your own eyes? I was trying to get the de-" he was cut off by shima shaking koneko to wake him up and failing. Yukio rushed over to them. He looked at them relieved  
"Don't worry, he's just unconscious." Shima sighed with relief. Bon looked over to rin.  
"Those flames can murder people. Why can't you get that through your head? Get lost." Rin gave up. Bon was right. He didn't mean to hurt people, in fact he was trying to do the opposite. He was trying to help them. He wordlessly grabbed his sword, stood up, and walked away; tears streaming down his face at the immense hatred he saw in bons eyes. 

What was the point in living if everyone thought of you as a threat? Rin couldn't wrap his mind around why the Vatican chose to keep him alive. He was better off dead. His mind kept flashing back to that moment in grade school when he sent a kid to the hospital and broke things without realizing it. He didn't mean for it to happen. He never meant for anything to happen. Nonetheless, he lost his temper when the boy called him a demon. The teachers that were just watching from the sidelines after having tried and failed to calm the upset boy, kept calling him a demon too. 

Even back then when he didn't know he was half demon, people could tell. They could almost sense it. 

He walked back to his dorm. Anywhere else seemed pointless. He didn't go to his room however. No. Yukio could find him there. He went instead to the roof of the establishment, tears still in his eyes and hate still in his mind. When he got to the roof, he found a sharp, rusty object. It was so rusted he couldn't tell what it was supposed to be, but he supposed it would have to do. 

He sat down in no particular haste, the rusty object in his right hand. He looked at his left arm. He looked at the pale, almost perfect skin. Earlier it had scratches on it from when he had been thrown through a door and smashed a table. It didn't matter anyhow, it wasnt going to be perfect anymore. 

He calmly brought the object to his wrist and started ripping through the skin in a fast manner. It hurt like hell but the pain was welcome. It would all be over soon anyway. He felt the warm blood, splashing on his face as he kept tearing through the skin until it looked like someone had put it in a meat grinder. He took the object in his slightly damaged left hand and went to town on his right arm. He didn't stop until he saw bone and even then, he stabbed the bone. A blood curdling scream ripping out of his throat as he went unconscious from both pain and bloodloss. 

He lay there, still on the roof, still bleeding out. His regeneration power wasn't working. One of the feathers that had pierced him earlier had poison on it so that he could regenerate from the attack the gufu was going to give him.  

The rusty object was still lodged in the bone. Now both arms looked they had went through a meat grinder. And for once, Rin didn't have a nightmare. As his body turned cold and his blood drained out. It was okay though because nobody loved him anyway. And the people who tried to act like they still loved him, they were just afraid of him. They never loved him. Only feared him. 

\-----–---------------------------

Nobody found his body for three days. They just figured he had run off and would return soon, acting like a silly little kid like always.

Yukio had found Rin's body.

He had went up to the roof looking for fresh air. He didn't expect to find his older brother lying there, too still to be safe. He walked over to the grizzly scene and vomited before passing out. When he awoke, he quickly called somebody, he didn't even to look to see who he called, he just needed somebody else. 

"Rin's dead." Yukio gasped into the phone once the line connected.  
"What?" The person was none other than bon.  
"I don't know he's just... Come to our dorm on the roof." he said almost on auto-pilot.  
"I'll be there as quick as I can." Bon replied and hung up. Yukio just sighed and looked over to his now deceased brother. It almost looked like he had a smile. 

Not even five minutes later, bon burst through the door leading to the roof. He ran over to where Yukio was kneeling and saw it. Rin's dead body. Just laying there. it was surreal. He couldn't believe it. Rin was dead. Dead. Dead. 

"H-how could this have happened? I thought he was a demon? Doesn't he have regenerating power?" Bon asked hysterically. Yukio just shrugged. He didn't know anymore. 

There were so many questions that were left unasked as well as unanswered. 

After everyone heard about Rin's death, nobody knew how to really react. A few people were sad (namely yukio, bon, and shiemi.) A few people were mad that the son of satan had died before their plan was finished. And a few people even sighed in relief. 

What sick bastards.


End file.
